Her Pregnancy
by MamaRachel-96
Summary: **HIATUS** The perfect little Christian girl, Bella Swan, is 17 & engaged, but added to that - she's pregnant! What will the reactions of her school mates be when they find out? Will Bella keep her child? Or will the pressure drive her to deadly measures? What about Edward Cullen? Will society lead him to break off his engagement? Light swearing and such - M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**____**This is my first story, and I'm throwing a few ideas around for later chapters at the moment, so I was wondering if people would kindly read and review. It would be much appreciated if you could **__**please be gentle**__**? Thank you and enjoy xx**_

**_This has been lengthened and re-uploaded, and later chapters are being edited at the moment for re-uploading. _**

**BPOV**

"Everyone grab a chair from the side of the room and sit in a circle!" said Mrs Ryder. A cacophony of "Yay, this game!", "Fun", and general "Yeah!"s followed her command as the students ran to organize a messy circle of chairs.

"There's one for you here, Miss!" Austin cried out, patting an empty seat next to him.

"Thank you," she replied, sitting, "Now, who first?" Many hands shot up, and I added my heavy hand, eager to get this over with. "Bella, you first," Mrs Ryder said to me.

Waiting for the class to settle down, my heart racing at about a hundred miles an hour, I looked around – these were my fellow students and as soon as I made my guilty confession to this drama class, they would decide whether I was telling the truth or not, the good, Christian student who many were fond of. And not one of them knew.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I looked around one final time at the eyes of each of those 12th grade students, and spoke. "I'm pregnant and engaged," I said, holding my ring up for the class to see.

Dead silence and many disbelieving, smiling eyes were turned on me. The girl sitting on my left, Angela, took my hand and looked closer at the small heart-shaped diamond. My face began burning.

"Lie," she declared, which was followed by a unanimous denial from the entire class, and my face heated more.

"Truth or lie?" Mrs Ryder asked me, curiosity not hidden in her voice.

I hung my head, tears forming, a lump stuck thoroughly in my throat, and I choked out in a whisper, "Truth." Silence descended, and nearly every student looked at me, wondering if they'd heard right.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Mrs Ryder stated. I picked up my head, forced the tears away, swallowed the lump in my throat and declared fiercely, "Truth."

Feeling so broken, I looked around at the other students in my grade, hoping against all hope to find one pair of understanding eyes. But every pair, all 21 other students looked at me either in disgust, horror or shock.

The perfect little Christian girl was pregnant! Under-age too! I could see it, not one of them would accept it. The teacher with her 58 years stared in shock, and possibly disgust, although that was better hidden. I clenched my jaw against the silence that hung heavy with shame and judgement around me, and my tears silently broke their banks.

"You?! But you can't be?! That doesn't fit your nature!? How can You be pregnant?!" one of the students finally exclaimed, breaking the silence and building the tension further.

"It's impossible!"

"You're lying!"

"I don't believe it!" The other students found their voices, shocked, angered, disgusted, horrified. The noise grew, deafening me, until I could no longer take it, and as their profanities began being hurled at me, I cried – curled into myself, having slipped onto the floor. Students stood, stalked over, glared at me, a few of the nastier girls even took to physical abuse.

Seeing the students lay hands on a pregnant young woman, Mrs Ryder found her voice. "Enough!" she shouted over the students noise, "Go back to the classroom and get your books out!" When no one moved, she yelled, "NOW!" whilst pointing at the door, "And once you have those books out, I want dead silence, and I want all of you to start the report that is due this Friday!" she continued.

"But Miss, I've finished it," one of the braver students broke in.

"Then sit there and be QUIET!" she cried, her patience having run out.

"Now Bella," she said, lowering her voice to a softer, kinder tone," I'd like it if you stayed with me for a bit in here." I nodded, unable to speak. "Oh, and Angela, please bring a box of tissues back in here for Bella."

"Sure Miss," Angela said quietly, and moved gracefully between the students.

Mrs Ryder sat on the floor beside me, and it looked like she was wondering what to do with a 17-year-old, pregnant, crying mess. "Get Rosalie and Alice?" I pleaded, protecting my child in every way I could.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** Thank you **_bobbysgirl76 _**:) I forgot to in the last chapter, so here goes, Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable characters, I own O/Cs. Enjoy, read and review (gentle, **__**constructive**__** criticism please)**_

**BPOV**

As Angela stepped back through the door with tissues, I heard the classes not-so-silent, disgusted voices. They said I'd ruined my life, they couldn't believe that I, as a Christian, could do something like that, they declared that I deserved every dirty look and bad word I got, they called me names, all in the few seconds it took for Angela to open, step through and forcefully close the door.

"Here you are Miss," she said softly.

"Thank you, Angela. Please go get me a pen and paper, and kindly remind the class to be silent?" Mrs Ryder said, glaring at the door, which was doing little to prevent the muffled, raising noise from getting through.

"Will do," Angela said, gliding back to the door, "May I swear, Miss?"

"As long as I don't hear it," Mrs Ryder replied.

"Done," Angela smirked, and stepped into the classroom.

I attempted to stop the flow of tears, and Mrs Ryder handed me the tissue box.

"What classes are Rosalie and Alice in? And what are their last names?" she asked me, figuring that I might take a little time to answer. Taking a deep breath, I wiped the tears away and dried my face.

"Alice Brandon," I attempted to croak out. Clearing my throat and drying my face again, I managed to speak, "Alice Brandon, she should be in Indonesian. Rosalie Hale, I don't know where she is."

At that moment Angela stalked through the door and I realized the class was silent. Angela handed the pen, paper and also a clipboard to Mrs Ryder. "Anything else Miss?" she practically growled.

"Yes, as soon as I have this written down, would you be a dear and take it to Student Services? And on your way through the class, please send Mike and Eric back in here to stack chairs," Mrs Ryder requested.

Having finished writing, she handed the note to Angela who left. This distraction provided enough time for me to get a bit of a grip on myself. I had almost totally stopped sobbing, however, the tears still flowed silently down my cheeks.

Taking my hands, Mrs Ryder looked at me closely. "Bella," she said, "look at me please." I lifted my head and looked through my tears into her kind eyes. Suddenly sobs racked my body again, and she gathered me awkwardly into her arms.

Mike and Eric stalked disgustedly into the room and began silently stacking the chairs. Mike took the chair that I had been on and sneered cruelly at me, before giving Eric a very satisfied, smug grin, all of which Mrs Ryder missed entirely.

Once they'd left, Mrs Ryder loosened her grip on me and turned me to look at her. "Does anyone else know about this?" she asked.

"My fiancé and my mother," I said hoarsely.

"Did you want me to wait until your friends get here before I start asking things?" she questioned.

"Yes, please," I whispered, drying my face again.

At that moment, Alice, Rosalie and Angela burst in, panting heavily, looking like they'd run ten laps of the school. Rosalie and Alice frantically began questioning me, causing me to sob harder and both of them pulled me tightly into a hug.

"Careful please girls, calm down," Mrs Ryder broke in, taking me slightly away from the fierce hold each girl had on me, "Angela, please go back into class, I'm putting you in charge in there." Angela nodded and slipped quietly away.

"Bella, you have to decide, right now, what would you like to do? Do you want to stay in here or are we going to move into my office? And did you want me to send Angela down to get one of the counsellors?" Mrs Ryder asked.

"Excuse me, but why would she need a counsellor?" Rosalie broke in.

"Bella? What in the name of hell is going on?!" Alice asked, really concerned.

"Brandon, Hale, I need you to be quiet while Bella decides-"

"Stay here, and no counsellor," I interrupted, wiping away a stray tear and hugging my unborn child. Both Rosalie and Alice looked at me, confused, but silent.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to write a report on this so I will need to ask a few questions. I understand that you want Alice and Rosalie here, but that doesn't change what I need to ask you," Mrs Ryder said, picking up the pen, paper and clipboard again, setting them on her lap, now sitting on a chair I had not seen her get for herself. She then gestured to three other chairs that I had been too distracted to notice and Rosalie and Alice offered a hand each to get me off the floor. Taking one hand each, I pulled myself off the floor and sat on the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review kindly xx If you don't like this story, either review and suggest ways in which I can improve my writing, or else don't read, thank you.**_

_**None of the recognizable characters are mine. **_

**BPOV**

"Bells, what the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose! Enough! Let her be for a second!" Alice cried out.

"Lizzy, hush, please. Rose, I'm getting to it, but you have to promise not to go spazz at me," I said, "same for you Liz."

"Ok," they agreed almost simultaneously, sitting one on either side of me. I took a hand each, breathed deeply and looked at Mrs Ryder.

"What do you need to know?" I asked her.

"Do you not want to tell Alice and Rosalie first?" Mrs Ryder asked.

"Ahh... I don't kn... I guess... maybe?" I stuttered nervously, "I... umm.. I'm kinda... umm... engaged and uhh..." I hesitated.

"Spit it out already Bells! WAIT, YOU'RE ENGAGED! OHMIGOSH!" Rosalie squealed, "Show me the ring? Pleeaassee?" she begged. I lifted my hand obligingly, knowing that I was only putting off the worst.

"When and who did you get engaged to?" Mrs Ryder interrupted, "And is he the-"

"On Friday, to Edward Cullen, and yes," I rushed out, cutting her off and hoping that neither Rosalie nor Alice would ask, because I was really doubting my strength and courage.

"Miss, what were you going to say? What are you not telling us here, Bella?! Why do I feel like this is something bad?" Alice asked nervously, looking me over, as if something on or about me would let her in on what was wrong, perceiving that the engagement wasn't all they'd been taken out of class for.

Rosalie looked at me for two seconds, saw the way I was holding myself, arms wrapped protectively around my womb and begged me silently that what she was guessing wasn't true. I hesitated and she turned away. "How.. how could you?!" she said, her voice cracking with pain and accusation. Alice looked at Rosalie, then at me, and back to Rosalie before finally turning to Mrs Ryder.

"What's going on?" she asked, confusion obvious in her voice.

Rosalie turned, ripping her hand from mine and threw herself across the room, as far as she could away from me, looking at me in unhidden disgust. With her back against the wall, she sunk to the floor and burst into tears. I stood and moved to her, but she held up her hands to stop me. Alice stood behind me, still holding my hand, and looked at Rosalie with such confusion that I turned to tell her, but in that second, Mrs Ryder took my shoulders and forced me ever so quickly out of the room, through the dead-silent, glaring, hateful and disgusted class, into her office.

When we reached her office, she sat me in her chair, handed me the box of tissues and left without saying a word. I sat there and cried silently, wondering why I had committed such a stupid, yet delightful act, so against the promise I had made at 13. I heard the door open, and Angela stepped in, waiting for my acknowledgement, I supposed.

"Angela? What are they saying about me?" I asked. Angela looked down at her feet, and looked like she wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked her, my tears beginning to flow once again. Angela quickly glided to my side, handed me some tissues and then stood beside me, awkwardly.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked compassionately.

I shook my head, then decided that to hold on to someone might actually help me calm down. I reached out, silently asking for a hug.

"Aww Bells, it'll be ok," she whispered, hugging me, "I'm sorry that people are so horrible. I wish I could do something about it..."

"Nothing to be done," I hiccuped, "Sorry I'm making such a mess of your clothes."  
"Hey, its fine," she said softly, "It's not like tears will ruin 'em, and anyway, you deserve at least one understanding person."

"Why are you being so nice when everyone else is looking down on me?" I questioned, curios as to her understanding.

"I have my own story, well... I know a story like it's my own, and I know the hatred can be overwhelming. It killed once before..." Angela trailed off, and tears formed in her own eyes as she held me tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**** Kind and constructive reviews are always welcome x**_

_**I do not own any of the recognizable plot line or characters. **_

**APOV**

I let go of Bella's hand, and glanced over at Rosalie, so confused. I watched Mrs Ryder stride through her classroom, forcing Bella in front of her, and then turned to face Rosalie to get an answer. I moved to her side, sat on the floor next to her, and wondered how to start, wondering if I really wanted to know, what with Rosalie's reaction to apparently finding out...

"She's... That fucking asshole got her..." Rosalie said suddenly in strained tones, "I told her she had to be careful! I told her he'd get her into bed, that he'd fuck her senseless and SHE DIDN'T LISTEN! She didn't listen! Why didn't she listen, Alice? Why?! WHY?!" She broke down again, and I hugged her, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

And then I got it. "Wait, are you saying he got her... pre... preg..." I struggled, couldn't comprehend it, let alone say it.

"Yes," Rosalie hissed, dashing away the tears on her face, "There is a damn child in her womb, his fucking child. I will find him and I will fucking skin him alive! HE RUINED HER LIFE!"

"Rose, no! You can't leave the child without a father, you know she knows what its like! Hell, he proposed to her! You can't, Rosalie, you know you can't," I begged her, knowing she very well could.

Rosalie shook her head, "I know you're right, but I just... I can't help it... She... That bloody bastard ruined her life!" she cried.

"You know what, Rose? I don't think you're gonna be all too helpful with that attitude. Get rid of it or lose the friendship you have with Bella," I told her, hoping that she would see the truth that rang through, and that she wouldn't take offence at my words.

Rosalie looked at me, burst into tears once again, and bashed her head against the wall. "He... is so... Edward... is so fucking dead! Why? Why, Ali? Wh...hy...hyyy?" she sobbed, as I attempted to drag her away from the wall, hoping that she wouldn't injure herself by bashing her head against the wall too hard.

"Rose, Rose, please stop. Rose! Rosalie Lillian Hale, stop it! You'll hurt yourself! Please, stop," I begged her, after realizing that my attempts to drag her away from the wall were futile.

Rosalie stopped, but turned instead to rocking, sobbing and whimpering. This scared me too, because Rose was such a strong girl, always there to make Bella and I 'stop acting like babies' as she so kindly put it. "Ali, please text Em? Ask him to come here? Please?" she begged, still crying, "and get him to bring Jasper and Edward? Or message Jasper? Please?"

_Jas, be a darling &amp; bring Em n Ed up to school asap? Thnx xx luv u babe_

I texted Jasper, finding that easier than having to face Em and Jas' questioning.

*Bling*

_Will do Ali x what's up? _

_Nothin I care to say when not in person. How far away r u?_

*Bling*

_Pretty much there x where do u want us to go? _

_SS first, sign in, then up to the Theatre pls x_

*Bling*

_What do I tell SS?_

_Meeting with a teacher._

*Bling*

_Ok, be right there_

I looked at Rose, still rocking and whimpering. "The boys are on their way up," I whispered, "They'll be here in a few seconds. Pull yourself together please Rose?" Rose took a few deep breaths, wiped the tears from her face, and stood. The door opened, Jas entered, followed by Em, and finally Edward, looking rather concerned. None of us saw Rose launch herself at Edward until he hit the wall, her hands at his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**** Kind, constructive and helpful reviews are always welcome x **_

_**No recognizable characters are mine. **_

**BPOV**

"Ange? What happened?" I asked her, pulling away and watching as tears trailed down her face. She pulled me back in, hugging me tightly, and making sure I wouldn't pull away again.

"You remember when I got here? I was always quiet. Never really integrated myself. Never told anyone about my past..." she drew a breath, and sat on the floor, patting the floor beside her. I slid down to join her.

Angela scrubbed her face with her hands, and began fiddling with her hair.

"You know you don't have to tell me, right?" I told her, worried that she was only telling me because she thought it would help me, whatever 'it' was.

"No, I... I know, but... I haven't told anyone, and... she would have wanted me to... to grieve her properly... be happy that she had the life she did..." Angela's tears were flowing quicker, drenching her already-wet clothes.

"Ange... Angela, shh, its ok, shhh," our roles had reversed. I was now comforting her, and I had no idea what she was on about, and I didn't know if I actually wanted to know.

"I... Bella, please let me tell you? In year eight, at my last school... before I moved here, my parents were still together. My family was what most people would classify as "As close to perfect any American family can get", and we were. Upright, church going, helpful... supportive." Angela hissed the last word, as though it were discriminatory, "and we were. To everyone else, we were. We did our best. We helped out, volunteered our time, my older sister and I, we went everywhere together. We did everything together. We slept in the same room. We looked after the twins while mum and dad were out. Life was good, for all of us. Until Janie hit high-school. Janie.. my Janie... Jane Amelia Webber...

"She started dating in high-school. I was still in middle-school. This one guy, he was really nice and good to her, and she was so happy with him. He made her so happy. He was everything. They didn't date at first, but they were close friends. She told me everything, we used to stay up at night well past lights out, and she would tell me all about the pretty guys, and she always mentioned him, he was always in the background. Slowly he became more prominent in her stories.

"One day she just stopped telling me things. She became vague. She got angry at me a few times, blew up at me for asking questions, and then afterwards she'd come back and say she was sorry, give me a bar of chocolate to make up for it. I never really pushed her past that...

"Then one afternoon I was supposed to be out at ballet, but it turned out ballet had been cancelled at the last minute. One of my friends was with me, we had done ballet since forever, I can't even remember when, and she called her mum to take us home. Her mum dropped me off and I walked into the house to find the twins sitting in front of the TV watching some cartoon that was obviously meant for little babies. Jane wasn't there, even though she was supposed to be watching them at all times.

"I thought she must have gone to the toilet or something, so I sat with them and watched the stupid program, waiting for her to get back. I sat there for quarter of an hour, waiting. Just sitting there and waiting. She didn't come. I wanted to change into more comfortable and appropriate clothes to watch the twins. I went to my room to change. The door was closed. That happened sometimes, Janie would close the door when she was doing super-important homework. She always told me to knock before I entered so I wouldn't scare her and make her stuff up or something. Never made sense to me, but I obliged.

"This time she didn't answer when I knocked. So I knocked again, and opened the door. She was lying on the bed, totally naked, and he was on top of her, kissing a line down her curves, murmuring the dirtiest phrases I had ever heard. He still had his pants on at least. The bastard. Jane glanced over, saw me staring in shock and threw him off her, ran and slammed the door in my face. I just stood there staring at the door. So disturbed. I heard him yelling at Jane. It hurt, you know Bella. It hurt so much." Angela was now sobbing so hard it was difficult for her to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**** Reviews of a constructive or kind nature are welcomed :)**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all except the O/Cs**_

**Angela POV**

I remembered it all, just as though it were yesterday, not over five years ago. Bella. I didn't want the same to happen to her. I had to tell her. This was the only chance I had to tell her, to show her that someone did care about her, even if no one else in the whole wide world did. I would be there for her, she would not be coming to the same end that dearest Janie did. I would save Bella in her memory.

"He was asking why I was there, he said she'd promised that it would only be the twins, and that this was all her fault. She begged him to let her sort things out, she begged him to 'please just leave it alone for ten minutes' so she could send me over to a friends place and keep me quiet. She begged him not to leave her, but he did. He threw open the door, strode angrily past me, fully clothed, forcing me to step back. Jane.. she.. she followed him.. tears running down her face, she scrambled after him. I felt so lost, watching my big sister beg a man to stay with her. Finally she caved to the sorrow that was rolling off her in waves, and slumped to the floor, sobbing, as he went to leave.

"Seeing this must have hit something soft in him, because he turned around and spat "You know what, just this once.. This once I'll ignore your lie and forgive you. But you have to do something in return. You have to promise me to not interact with any other guy at school, whether he starts it or not. No talking, no hugs either, nothing." And she did. She promised, and he strode back, pulled her to her feet, and kissed her gently. She clung to his shirt, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. He turned to me, glared at me, pulled her fingers loose, kissed her once more, and walked out. That was the last time I saw him.

"Jane, she was still crying, but not as much. I went to her and held her, listening to make sure the twins were okay. She thanked me, after a while, and let me go with a watery smile. I begged her to tell me who the guy was. She asked me to wait and made me swear never to tell a soul that he'd been here. I swore. It made her happy. It was our secret. My parents came home, night fell, nothing. But I waited patiently. I waited about a week. Jane told me everything, all about their dates, and about how amazing he was. I didn't think much of it.

"I asked her once, so many questions, but she shut me down, and wouldn't answer them, so I gave up asking. Over the next half a year or so, Jane started slipping out of the house at night, more frequently asking me to do her chores for her so she could hang out with friends. It was very rare that she brought a friend home to hang out. Near the end of my last middle-school year, Janie asked me to come with her out to lunch to discuss what high-school would be like. Mum took us out to a little restaurant and said she'd pay for us both to have a girls day, seeing as we, well, I, had been looking after the twins quite a lot in the past few weeks.

"It was over lunch that 16 yr-old Jane told me that she was pregnant. I nearly choked on my lasagne, and billions of questions poured out of my over-active mouth, after I regained speech. Dear Jane, she tried her best to answer them all, but you know how things are. She was just over a month and a half pregnant, she hadn't told our parents, she didn't know what to do with the child, she was just as scared and confused as I was. We didn't really do anything much else in town together that day. We sat and talked until Mum came and picked us up.

"I convinced her to tell our parents, and so she sat down with them at home and told them while I looked after the twins. They sat there for near on three hours, talking. I fed and stuck the twins to bed in that time, and sat with them until the three of them came out, Mum looking pretty stressed, Dad, just tired. Life went on, Jane was put practically under house-arrest by my parents, only leaving for school. I remember one afternoon, about seven and a half months into her pregnancy, Janie asked me to come sit with her, talk to her, and she told me of her friends' rejection of her. It was horrible. No one accepted her." I trailed off, knowing that what I was about to say would hurt both of us. Me perhaps more, but I could risk that to save a life.

"I thought that was the worst." I began again, "Within a week, she dragged me into our room, and just started sobbing. I hugged her and tried to comfort her, but I had no idea what was wrong, so I wasn't getting very far. When she finally got control of herself, she told me all about the child's father.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all :) Sorry...

My laptop broke, so I am currently using mum's, and I don't have the story written up on here. Luckily, however, all the chapters I had had written up were saved on here.. phew..

This year is going to be extremely difficult for me to get anything up, let alone anything new written, as I am completing my final year and will be being loaded with work and exams.. Which means that this story will be going on hiatus.

Therefore, I have posted the rest of the chapters I had, all at once, for you to enjoy or criticize as you will.

Sorry especially to my special reviewers, bobbysgirl76 and the others who I can't remember, who have supported me through the changes I've made and the very long intervals between chapters..

Best wishes for 2015 and I'll see you all 2016 :)

Rachel x


End file.
